Various lighted and unlighted scopes are presently available for conducting medical and surgical procedures. These include, for example, endoscopes, cystoscopes, arthroscopes, etc. Such scopes are extremely precise instruments that must be maintained in proper working condition. However, over time, most medical scopes tend to deteriorate and eventually exhibit problems. One or more of the lenses in the lens train are apt to become distorted or otherwise malfunction. Broken seals are also a common problem. Water droplets can collect on the lenses. Flexible scopes are particularly susceptible to lens damage. Constant flexing of the scope tends to bend, grind, crack and otherwise deform the lenses of the lens train. As a result, viewing through the scope is clouded or obscured. Typically such problems are discovered in the operating room or in other environments where the scope is being used. This can cause difficulties and delays in performing the required procedure. Currently there is no technique available for quickly, conveniently and inexpensively testing a scope between uses.
Most medical scopes are very expensive, typically costing thousands of dollars. Accordingly, a defective scope is normally tested and repaired, rather than discarded. To date, medical scopes are usually tested by first recording the view through the scope and then examining the scope lens by lens with a microscope to locate the defective lens or lenses. This requires that the scope and its lenses be disassembled, inspected, repaired and/or replaced. A large repair bill usually results. The cost for a hospital or other medical institution to maintain a number of scopes can be enormous.
The expense and difficulty of examining and repairing fiberoptic scopes is compounded because of the uncertainty and difficulty involved in locating the particular lens or lenses that are causing the problem. It is virtually impossible to accurately locate the precise defect without completely disassembling the scope and examine each individual lens. This is an incredibly time consuming and inefficient process that adds significantly to the cost of maintaining the scope.
A significant number of fiberoptic scopes also exhibit broken or otherwise defective fibers. Over time, the light transmitting fibers gradually weaken and eventually break. This is a particularly serious problem when flexible scopes are involved. Broken fibers cause the scope to transmit much less light. As a result, surgery and other medical procedures are poorly illuminated.
To date, the fibers of a medical scope have been tested primarily by "eye balling" the light output. This involves considerable guesswork and imprecision. Currently, there is no efficient tester available for quickly, accurately and conveniently testing both the lens train and the light carrying fibers of a medical scope.